Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory can require power to maintain its data (e.g., host data, error data, etc.) and includes random-access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), among others. Non-volatile memory can provide persistent data by retaining stored data when not powered and can include NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, read only memory (ROM), Electrically Erasable Programmable ROM (EEPROM), Erasable Programmable ROM (EPROM), and resistance variable memory such as phase change random access memory (PCRAM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), and magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), among others.
Memory devices can be combined together to form a storage volume of a memory system such as a solid state drive (SSD). A solid state drive can include non-volatile memory (e.g., NAND flash memory and NOR flash memory), and/or can include volatile memory (e.g., DRAM and SRAM), among various other types of non-volatile and volatile memory.
Charge-trapping flash memory (CTF) is a semiconductor memory technology used for NAND flash memory and NOR flash memory. In contrast to floating-gate MOSFET technology, CTF uses a planar floating gate to trap electrons rather than storing electrons in a doped polycrystalline silicon floating gate structure. For example, a silicon nitride film can be used to trap electrons. CTF memory can provide several advantages over memory using floating gate structures including fewer processing steps to manufacture, smaller geometries (reducing chip size and cost), multiple bits can be stored in a single flash memory cell, improved reliability, and higher manufacturing yield since CTF is less susceptible to point defects in the tunnel oxide layer.
An SSD can be used to replace hard disk drives as the main storage volume for a computer, as the solid state drive can have advantages over hard drives in terms of performance, size, weight, ruggedness, operating temperature range, and power consumption. For example, SSDs can have superior performance when compared to magnetic disk drives due to their lack of moving parts, which may avoid seek time, latency, and other electro-mechanical delays associated with magnetic disk drives.
As memory devices are scaled to smaller sizes, an available read window between different programmed states for a memory cell may shrink making the memory devices more susceptible to read errors. To address possible read errors associated therewith, some memory devices may benefit from improved read and/or error prevention techniques.